Loving Ironhide
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: Annabelle often said he was everything a girl could hope for in a truck. Too late did Ironhide realize that what she truly meant was “I love you”. Annabelle Lennox X Ironhide, OneShot, moviebased.


**Title** : Loving Ironhide  
**Author**: TheMadPuppy  
**E-mail**: themadpuppy85 AT yahoo DOT ca  
**Permission to archive**: Yes, just tell me!  
**Category**: Romance, Angst, Drama  
**Genre**: Het  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Annabelle often said he was everything a girl could hope for in a truck. Too late did Ironhide realize that what she truly meant was "I love you". [Annabelle X Ironhide, One-Shot, movie-based.  
**Keywords**: Ironhide, Annabelle Lennox, Will Lennox, Love, Growing Up  
**Spoilers**: None really. I suppose we all saw the movie already;)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers nor make money out of this. It's only for my pleasure and yours. .

**Author Notes**: This is very, very depressing. Be warned.

* * *

**LOVING IRONHIDE**

The first thing Will does after inviting Ironhide to stay is to proudly show him his daughter Annabelle. The entire Lennox household, the big robot is quick to notice, revolves around the tiny creature. It doesn't take long for him to figure out that if he's to hang around, he'll have to make the baby his top priority, too.

The first years go smoothly. As an infant, Annabelle is easy to take care of. His tasks are simple: revving up his engine when she has trouble sleeping, doing a sidelight show to entertain her now and then, playing a bit of horrible baby music if there is no option left. Even her annoying habits, such as coating him repeatedly in copious amounts of saliva or chewing on him to relieve the pain of teething, are no more than that: annoyances. He is a soldier, he has a mission at this place, and that mission is to monitor Annabelle, period.

Things start to change when Annabelle finally recognizes him as a being. She runs to greet him, hug him, kiss him goodnight. She goes as far as to bring him ridiculous flowers to decorate his dashboard. Sometimes she cries and cries until his sensors alert him of a possible dehydration. Her whole behaviour is confusing, and it takes lots of explanations from both Will and Sarah to make him understand that Annabelle seeks to show she's happy with him, and cries when he doesn't seem to be happy with her.

He thinks he gets it the day she dresses as an Autobot for Halloween. His cybertronian mind recognizes it as a form of mimicry, and for a time, all makes sense again: Annabelle is trying to _emulate_ him. Only when she wonders about marriage among Autobots and that her enthusiastic "you're amazing!" when they do origami together morphs to an admiring "you're amazing!" when he shows off his strength does he have the slight impression that his explanation is perhaps lacking.

By then, she's in her teenage years, and there's nothing Ironhide loves more than denigrate and frighten every suitor she brings back home. They're all older than her, built like bodybuilders, with short black hair, blue eyes, enlisted in the army or going to be, and when he finds nothing to scorn upon, he has no remorse over telling Annabelle the level of pheromones of these young idiots. She never seems sad to let them go anyway, and just snuggles happily in the driver's seat while he grumbles on and on.

Sometimes, Annabelle still asks odd questions. She wonders if he finds her pretty, or requests to be lifted to his face's level to place a small kiss on his mouth plate. Ironhide is too overwhelmed by the seemingly endless list of human's antics to give every of her whims a second thought, and just answers honestly that yes, the numerous pieces of big, chunky metal jewellery that she wears makes her quite beautiful for a human in his optics, and let her kiss his mouth plate as much as she wants.

Today, though, she asks a really weird one. She tells him she's going to be a truck designer, and if he would mind if she named her own line of trucks "Ironhide". Of course, he doesn't mind, but her ideas of publicities are disturbing. They all include apocalyptic scenery where the featured Ironhide truck would suddenly transforms into a dashing, mature human male that would save a young lady dressed vaguely as Barbarella. As they would roll into the sunset, the words "Ironhide is every girl's dream truck" would appear, conveying the notion of a "sturdy, safe, reliable yet exciting and sexy car", she explains. It all sounds nice and rational, but when the thrilled words "Hide, it'll be like having children!" slip past her lips, he's pretty sure he should be aware of something else.

In time, her vision comes true. The Ironhide truck line is a huge success, and Annabelle often travels to promote her work. He stays at home with Will, who has retired, and Sarah, who dotes on her husband as always. Annabelle calls often, even from public stations. The holophone gives the impression she is there with them. Jokingly, Will asks when she will own one of these marvellous trucks she sells so well to others.

Annabelle just smiles softly, and replies that "Dad, you know I'll never have Ironhide". The Autobot has barely the time to register the cryptic answer for what it is when an Ironhide, a true truck driven by a young idiot, skids in the holophone and crashes on Annabelle, her jewellery and her love for him.

* * *

I'll begin by saying "thank you" to every Ironhide!Lennox family writer so far, who gave ideas that I already consider facts, so brilliant they were (such as Annabelle chewing on Hide for teething). 

_Loving Ironhide_ was supposed to be a very long series, but I quickly realized relating the story of an entire life was completely exhausting, if not impossible. I'm quite proud of this summarized version. So many ideas were cut (such as Annabelle seeking shelter in Ironhide when her parents argue, or sleeping in a tent besides Ironhide for a night of "wild camping"), but I think I gave the necessary. Annabelle knew from the start her love was impossible. I think she was happy with Ironhide not realizing fully what was going on with her, as she didn't have to fear his reject this way. And I think she would be happy of being killed in this irony.

Now, feel free to throw me tomatoes for the entire angstyness of this. To everyone, goodnight.


End file.
